


Waking from a Dream

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din has a nightmare, Cara and the kid offer comfort.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Kudos: 53





	Waking from a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Din getting lots of cuddles after having a nightmare.

Blaster fire and explosions echoed in Dins ears, he gripped his mother's cloak as he saw droids blowing his home apart. The smell of dust hurt his nose, the sound of screams and more explosions made his heart race. He wanted to cling to his parents as they urged him into the cellar, plead with them to not leave him.

He held his tongue though and hugged his mother tight, breathing in her sweet scent, his father hugged him as well, both pressing kisses to his head. “We love you so much...we will come back for you!” His mother had said, even then Din could tell that this would be the last time he saw them.

As soon as the cellar doors shut an explosion rattled them and he felt his heart break as he tried to hide. It did no good as the droid stared him down, raising its gun.

****

The kid was dozing on Caras chest while she sat in the pilot's chair, watching the stars. The kid suddenly jerked upright and scrambled to get off her lap, “Bui! Bui!” He tells her, pointing to the ladder when she kept him from leaping off her lap.

Cara then heard the pained shout from the lower deck and almost threw herself down the ladder, she ran to the small cot and saw Din thrashing around, sobbing in his sleep. She slid up onto the cot and laid near him, rubbing his shoulder and side. 

“Shh, shh, it’s just a dream, wake up, Din, wake up.” She says, raising her voice a little louder causing him to jerk awake and struggle to sit up. “Easy, easy, you’re safe, easy.” She coos, pressing herself against him. 

The kid manages to climb up into the cot and is pulled into Dins arms, Cara’s heart breaks when she feels him trembling. She pulls him against her, rocking him, her own eyes grow damp as he sobs against her neck.

She holds him like that, quietly rocking him, whispering words of comfort against his hair. The kid was hugging one of Dins hands, rubbing the back of it. It takes almost an hour for him to calm down, they don’t mind.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asks once the sniffles stopped, she just rubs his back while waiting for his reply.

He sniffs once more, “It...was about when my p-parents died.” He says, “But...the mandalorians didn’t save me this time….The droid.” He can’t even finish the sentence, Cara presses a kiss to his hair.

“You’re safe,” She tells him softly, he slowly relaxes against her, his face still tucked into her neck. 

“Got scared by a kriffing dream.” He mutters, sounding angry at himself, the kid squeaks softly at his tone and Cara pulls Dins head back to look him in the eye.

“It’s okay to be scared, Din, everyone gets scared.” She says, touching her head to his, “Even Mandalorians,” She tells him, her tone firm. “Don’t you dare scold yourself for being scared, Din Djarin.” She growls and he looks a little ashamed.

“M’ sorry.” He says, pressing his face back against her neck, they sit like that for a while, just holding each other.

“Din...baby, you gotta move, I can’t feel my leg.” Cara says, earning a soft snicker, “Calling me fat?” He asks as he moves off her legs, settling down next to her, the kid dozing against his chest. 

“No, more...pleasantly built.” She says and he raises a brow at her, “If anything you are too thin,” She says, poking his side, he shifts away and swats at her hand.

“I’m gonna tell Peli that you called me fat.” Din mumbles and Cara shoves him a bit.

“I didn’t call you fat!” She says, exasperated, only for him to start trying to muffle his giggles, he was failing miserably. The kid stirs by the movement and looks sleepy and confused, but his face lights up when Din actually starts laughing. 

Cara pulls Din into a kiss, “You are such a pest.” She growls, but she’s smiling, “Both of you are.” She lightly pokes the kids belly, getting a delighted giggle.

“Yeah, but you love us.” Din says, him and the kid both giving her the big, doe eyed look that she cant resist.

“Yeah, I always will.”


End file.
